The Dancing DigiDestined
by Davish
Summary: School dance! What a perfect chance for Davis to ask Kari out... will he do it or will he chicken out?


**The Dancing DigiDestined**  
by Adam Taylor a.k.a. Davish 

"Okay, okay, I can do this... just relax..." Davis said to himself as he was pacing around his room. He stopped in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection. "Kari? Will you... go out with me?" he forced himself to say, "No! That's not right! Um... hey Kari, I know you think I'm a jerk, but do you want to do something on Friday?" "Maybe you should take a break, Davis," DemiVeemon said. "I can't quit now! The dance is in half an hour! I have to be ready," Davis said, trying not to break his concentration, "Now if I get interrupted anymore..." "Hey Davis! What are you doing?" Jun said as she walked in. "Jun! Uh... nothing. I'm not doing anything," Davis said, trying to get rid of her as fast as possible. "Oh, you're practicing what you're going to say to Kari, eh?" Jun said, nudging Davis' shoulder. "How did you know?" DemiVeemon said. "NO! I'm adjusting my goggles," Davis said, glaring at DemiVeemon. "Please, Jun... I've said this to you a lot, but this time I _really_ mean it. _Please_ leave. I need to be alone right now," Davis said to his sister. Something about the look on his face softened Jun's heart. "Okay, Davis, sorry for bursting in here like that," Jun said. Davis was a little surprised. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jun. Just try to remember to knock next time, alright?" he said. "Okay. Good luck with Kari!" Jun said, walking out of Davis' room.

_~Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence...~_

"Alright, Kari, let's try again," Gatomon said. "Okay," Kari said, exhaling. She rubbed her sweaty palms together and then looked into Gatomon's eyes. "T.K.?" Kari said with her voice shaking a little. "Yeah, Kari?" Gatomon said. "We've been friends for a long time, and I was wondering..." "Of course I'll go out with you!" Gatomon said, smiling. "I think I'm ready!" Kari said. They both started laughing. "Kari? Are you in there?" a voice said from the other side of Kari's door. "Yeah, Mom. Do you need something?" Kari said. Mrs. Kamiya opened the door. "Oh! You look great!" she said. "Thanks, Mom!" Kari replied, smiling. "Well, I came to ask you if you want any fungus cookies before you leave." Mrs. Kamiya said. Kari looked at Gatomon and then back at her mother. "Uh... that's okay, Mom. There's going to be food at the dance so I don't want to be full before I get there," Kari said. "Suit yourself! All the more for Tai!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she left the room. "Poor Tai!" Gatomon said. Kari and Gatomon both started laughing. "Oh, look at the time! I'd better go make some finishing touches," Kari said, walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kari was ready. "Well, Gatomon, I'll see you after the dance! Wish me luck!" Kari said. "Good luck! Have fun!" Gatomon said. "I'm ready to leave now, Dad" Kari said as she walked into the front room. "You're sure you don't want any fungus cookies?" Mrs. Kamiya asked with a concerned look on her face. "Tai can have mine," Kari said, smiling at Tai. Tai groaned and fell off of his chair. "Okay then, have a good time!" her mother said. "See ya!" Kari said, waving good-bye. Mr. Kamiya kissed his wife and left to take his daughter to the dance.

"Thanks for driving me here, Dad," Kari said. "No problem, Kari. Don't stay out too late, alright?" Mr. Kamiya said. "Don't worry, Dad," Kari said. She kissed her father and left for the main entrance.

_~Back at the Motomiya residence...~_

"I'm leaving now, Mom!" Davis yelled across the house. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" his mother's voice said. "No thanks, Mom, I can walk!" Davis yelled, opening the door. "Okay, I guess I'll see you when you come home! Bye!" his mom said. "Bye, Mom!" Davis yelled back.

"Okay, just keep your cool," Davis told himself. A few minutes later, he got to the dance entrance. "Here I go," he said. He took a deep breath and walked in. As he walked in, he felt an intense amount of heat and the vibration of the music. "Okay, now I just have to find her," he said under his breath. He walked around the large room, smiling at all of the familiar faces. "Hey Davis!" a voice said. Davis heard it but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. "I hate it when this happens. Now I look stupid in front of everybody!" Davis thought. "Davis, I'm over here!" he heard the voice say. He looked a little more until he spotted Yolei waving her arms. "Yolei!" Davis said, smiling as he started walking over to her. "Wow, you look good tonight!" he said. "Thanks! You look good too!" Yolei replied. "Hey, have you seen Ken anywhere?" she asked. "No, I just got here," Davis said, "Oh, have you seen Kari?" "Yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago. She's over by T.K.," Yolei said. "Oh, I should've known," Davis said, a little hurt, "Hey, is Cody here?" "No, he's not the dancing type of person. I tried to convince him to come but he just would _not_ do it," Yolei said, shrugging. Davis didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at the ground. "Davis? Is something bothering you?" Yolei asked. Davis was a little startled. "Oh! Um... well, I kind of have this thing for Kari," Davis said with a sheepish look on his face. "Oh, as if the whole school didn't already know..." Yolei said, smiling. "Well I was actually thinking about asking her to go to a movie with me on Friday," Davis said. "Wow! That's great, Davis! Maybe I can help!" Yolei said, starting to get excited. "Really? That'd be awesome! So how should I ask her?" Davis said. "Okay, you're going to want to take it slow. Don't just go up and ask her when she's not expecting it. Why don't you ask her dance? Then when you're dancing, you can casually bring it up," Yolei said, smiling. "That's a great idea! I can't dance very well, but I can slow dance okay. When the next slow song comes on I'm going to ask her to dance with me!" Davis said with a proud look on his face. Just then the song that was playing ended and a slow song started to play. Davis' smile faded fast. "Um... I'm kind of thirsty. I'll ask her the _next_ slow song," he said. "Oh, come on, Davis!" Yolei said, grabbing his arm. She started to take him with her to find Kari. "No! Don't make me do it!" Davis said, struggling to get away. Just then he spotted Kari. "Oh no," Davis said. Kari was dancing with T.K.. "Oh, looks like she's already dancing with somebody," Yolei said letting go of his arm, "Well, you lucked out this time. Next time you _have_ to ask her." "Okay, I will," Davis said, rubbing his arm.

Fifteen minutes later, Davis started getting nervous again. "A slow song is going to come on any second now," he thought, "I can do this...." "You ready, Davis?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, I think I can do it," he said. Right then a slow song came on. Davis took a deep breath and started walking towards Kari. "I'm _going_ to do this," he said quietly to himself. He got about twenty feet away from her. His heart was beating faster and faster. Then he saw T.K. approach Kari. "Not again!" Davis thought as he stopped abruptly. Sure enough, Kari started dancing with T.K.. Davis slowly turned around and started walking back to Yolei. "I saw what just happened," Yolei said, "Don't let it get to you. Hey, do you want to dance?" "Huh? Sure!" Davis said, starting to cheer up a little. "Let's go dance near T.K. and Kari and see if we can hear what they're saying!" Yolei said, grabbing Davis' arm again. "I don't know, Yolei," Davis said, but it was too late. There he was, dancing with Yolei about five feet away from Kari and T.K.. "Well, it doesn't look like they're saying anything. Come on, let's go somewhere else," Davis said. Just then he heard T.K. say something. "Of course I'll go out with you!" T.K. said. Davis' mouth dropped open and tears began to fill his eyes. "Davis..." Yolei said. "It's okay, Yolei," Davis said, "I knew they would go out someday. I don't deserve Kari anyway." Yolei was quite shocked. "Aren't you sad, Davis?!" she said. "Of course I'm sad. I'm just trying not to let it get to me. I know that someday I'll find somebody. Kari's just not meant for me," he said. "Well I'm glad you're taking this so well," Yolei said. "Excuse me, Davis?" a voice said. Davis turned his head and saw Ken. "Oh, hey Ken!" he said. "May I cut in?" Ken asked. "Sure! I need to get some fresh air anyway," Davis said. "Thanks!" Ken said as he began to dance with Yolei, who was blushing.

Davis slowly walked outside and plopped down at the bottom of the stairs. "Why is it that nobody likes me?" Davis said to himself, staring at the ground, "Kari likes T.K., Yolie likes Ken, Sora likes Tai, Mimi likes Izzy... it seems that nobody likes me though. Everybody makes fun of me. They don't think that it hurts my feelings." He looked up at all of the stars in the sky. "Why am I here?" he asked the stars, "Nobody wants me here." He got up and stood there in silence for a moment. "Well, there's no point of me being here if nobody wants me here," he said quietly. A tear fell to the ground and Davis started walking home.

**THE END**  
please review!


End file.
